


Singing for you on a rainy night

by KurisuNimii



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurisuNimii/pseuds/KurisuNimii
Summary: It's just a cute story of Y / N and L being best friends, you 2 can't sleep, so the reader decides to sing a song, the reader have 10 years and Lawliet 9,  I hope you like the story <3warnings: none, just fluff and 2 cute best friends being 2 cute best friends
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Singing for you on a rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a cute story of Y / N and L being best friends, you 2 can't sleep, so the reader decides to sing a song, the reader have 10 years and Lawliet 9, I hope you like the story <3
> 
> warnings: none, just fluff and 2 cute best friends being 2 cute best friends

Wammy's House, the beautiful, simple and cozy orphanage which you call home, the place has a big lawn full of roses and shrubs, the kids love playing sports on the lawn, it also has several rooms, music room, toy room and In short, this orphanage is perfect, The children at Wammy's House felt loved, comfortable and happy and that was all that mattered.

You are a small 10 year old child, you are very introverted and quiet but also very cheerful and kind, it is a side that you discovered after Watari rescued you 1 year ago, he says that this orphanage is perfect for children like you, you love living in this place, and you love the friends you made at Wammy's House!

At the moment, it was at night, it was raining a lot and with loud thunder sounds but all the children were sleeping peacefully, except you, of course.

You couldn't sleep, so all you were doing was lying in your bed playing with a teddy bear, and of course, trying to be quiet, as other children were also sleeping in this room, including your best friend who was apparently sleeping in the bed to his left, he looked so cute sleeping

You whispered, playing with your plush "Mr. Potato, it's a shame that you can't walk in this rain"

And you made a thin, very low voice, playing your teddy bear

" Yes Y / N, it's really sad ... I wish I could see every corner of the world, I-"

A loud sound of thunder gave you a fright, making you hug your plush

"I hate thunder ..." you said quietly

"Y / N, are you still up?" Lawliet, the child you considered your best friend, asked calmly. He was lying in the calm next to him, Lawliet was a boy of his size, only 1 year younger than you, he had fair skin, black hair and very deep dark circles, most likely caused by lack of sleep

"Wasn't him sleeping ??" You think to yourself

You turn to him and answer

" Y-yes, I am, it's just ... I can't sleep ... you're not getting it either, are you?"

The boy shook his head in approval

"Uhum .. I'm trying, in fact, I almost got it until the thunder scared me ..." Lawliet said with a sad and tired look in his face, you were sad for your friend

You met him about 3 months ago when Watari brought him to Wammy's House on a snowy day, he didn't speak to anyone and he looked so sad, you were feeling quite shy until Watari encouraged you to befriend Lawliet, so you had courage and tried to talk to him, tried to show kindness and love to the boy who probably had never experienced this before, you wanted him to feel at home, and since that day you talked to him and showed him the orphanage, you 2 became great friends, talked, played together, shared their sweets with each other, you 2 were constantly seen together, inseparable friends.

You just gave a sad look, but suddenly, you had an idea that could help your little friend go to sleep, or at least feel calmer.

"Lawliet" You said with a smile on your face

"Hm? Is there a problem, Y/N "

"Do you want to hear a song?"

"Listening a song? How?" Lawliet asks putting his finger in his mouth with a confused look

" I could sing you a song ... it's a song I heard a few times in the music room, and I thought it was so beautiful" You say with a smile for Lawliet "I want to sing for you, maybe it will help"

Lawliet, still with his confused look, accepts your proposal

" Ok " the boy says with his usual calm tone

You sat on your bed, leaning against the headboard, putting the sheet over your shoulder, then looking back at the boy

"Come, you can sit here next to me if you want" You say putting your teddy bear on your lap and smiling at Lawliet

Lawliet looks at your face for a few seconds and then gets up from the bed to sit on yours. He sits next to you, shoulder to shoulder, the Boy looked very shy

You share your sheet with Lawliet, placing it calmly over the boy's shoulder

"Thank you ..." He says

"No need to thank, a real friend doesn't let the other one out in the cold" You say with a little laugh, which makes Lawliet smile

"What is the name of the song you are going to sing?" He asks curiously

"I don't remember the name ... but I remember the lyrics" You say adjusting your part of the sheet "Ah wait, I think it's" Danny Boy "for the number of times that name appears in the song"

You started to sing very low, so as not to wake the other children who were sleeping

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling ... from glen to glen and down the mountain side ... The summer's gone and all the roses falling ..."

Your voice sounded very weak and calm, you might not even think like that, but his childish voice was very cute, that is what Lawliet was thinking, the calm way you sang to try to help your friend feel better and sleep, it was really cute, Lawliet just looked at you with sparkles in his eyes while you looked ahead, singing with all love and calm, the only sounds that can be heard are the rain and its little song and, of course, little Lawliet's heart pounding

"It's you, It's you must go and i must bide ... But come back when summer's in the meadow or when the valley's hushed and white with snow" you took a short break and continued

"And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow ...." When singing this part you took Lawliet's hand with affection, trying to bring more comfort to your friend, you didn't notice but he had a surprise reaction when you took his hand "Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, i love you so ..."

"But when you come, and all the flowers are dying ... If I am dead, as dead I well may be, You will come and find the place where I am lying and kneel ... and say ... an ave there for me "

He also took your hand, holding hands with you, he calmly put his head on your shoulder and closed your eyes, which made you blush a little, but you couldn't stop singing "... And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me, and all my grave will warmer ... sweeter be ... "

"For you will bend and tell me that you love me ... And I shall sleep in peace, until you come to me ...." You sang the last part closing your eyes

There you were, leaning against the headboard and holding hands,with the teddy bear on your lap, a few seconds after you finished the song, he says very quietly, making you open your eyes and look at him

"Thanks for singing to me ... it's really calm and beautiful, I like it" he says smiling, still with his eyes closed

"It was nothing, I'm glad you liked it ..." you give a small smile, with a slight flush on your face

"Can you sing for me other times?"

"Uhum, of course I can! "

"Okay ... and thanks for being such a kind friend, no one has ever sung to me before" he says squeezing his hand even tighter

"Well, whenever you want I can sing for you, you are my friend, my great friend! And I like you very much!"

"... Serious?" He says opening his eyes slightly and looking at you, as if he's trying to look at your soul

"Yes, very serious!"

"... I like you a lot too, Y / N" he says with a gentle and fluffy tone, smiling and closing his eyes again

You just smiled too, with the blush coming back on your face and closed your eyes again, happy.

"Good night, Lawliet"

"Good night, Y / N"


End file.
